


If You Want a Friend, Be a Friend

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: I understood you knew the reason behind those silences even when I ignored it, I understood that you’ve never believed what I said, I understood you’re always tried to get me, despite my mutism.





	If You Want a Friend, Be a Friend

_“A friend is one who knows you, and loves you just the same.”_

_(E. Hubbard)_

Too many times I’ve asked myself why in the world you kept standing by my side.

How did you stand my unjustified bad moods, those moment of absence, during which I closed up in my own world and I didn’t leave room for anything and anybody.

Those moments of pure presumption, when I told you you couldn’t understand me, that only a Black could’ve comprehended what meant to bear that name.

And in the end I got it, my friend.

I understood you knew the reason behind those silences even when I ignored it, I understood that you’ve never believed what I said, I understood you’re always tried to get me, despite my mutism.

And I understood also that all you know about me has never scared you, nor driven you away, as it would’ve anybody else.

With you, I put down my mask and I feel free to be myself, even those Black tracts that from time to time I indulge into, and that I hate so much. And I know I can, because you’ll stand this too.

I didn’t ask anything better from the world, than having someone really capable to understand it all, James.

I don’t know how you do it, but my selfishness shuts up my will to tell you to flee until you can, to tell you you risk to get burned if you choose to love me.

But you wouldn’t listen to me, would you James?

You made your decision, and as stubborn as you are nothing is going to make you go back on it.

At this point we’re James and Sirius, and nothing’s ever going to change this reality.

We’ve taken off from two completely different roads, and we met halfway, learning a bit at a time to walk one on the other’s path.

Now those paths are intertwined, and I would never dare to walk it without you, James.

You, who’s met on that road my flaws and went over it, as if you couldn’t even see them. As a true fried. The one who knows you, and loves you just the same.

Thank you.


End file.
